


Letting Your Guard Down

by andrearitsu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: It's the night of Adora's birthday, she's become an adult as per the cultural norms of humans and is out to celebrate. Alone, at the Fright Zone barracks, sits Catra waiting for her best friend to come back. When she does, it's not the sight Catra was expecting.





	Letting Your Guard Down

It was the night of Adora’s birthday and Catra was sitting alone in their squadron barracks at the Fright Zone. Neither her nor Adora were much for celebrating birthdays, but the other cadets their age had insisted she’d come with them to celebrate since they had the day off. Catra was invited, but she had turned them down.

Adora was becoming an adult by the cultural norms of humans, meaning she could now drink at the pub alongside the other adult cadets. Catra found the concept confusing, possibly because she didn’t know what norms she was supposed to adhere to herself. There was no one else like her at the Fright Zone.

Catra dropped down from the top of their bunk bed to the lower half that belonged to Adora, curling up on top of it. She preferred resting on Adora’s bed over her own, the scent left in the sheets made her feel like she wasn’t alone. Not that she’d tell Adora that, as far as she knew Catra slept on her bed to protect her.

Suddenly, the door to the barracks slid open as Adora stepped inside, much to Catra’s surprise given it wasn’t that long past midnight and she assumed she’d be gone for a while.

“Hey Adora.” Catra stretched herself out before sitting up on the bed. “You’re back early.”

“Catra!” Adora exclaimed, stumbling towards her. “Yay, my best friend! I… I missed you.”

Adora embraced the feline girl who quickly slipped out of her grasp. The stench of alcohol on her breath was strong and Catra found it infuriating how it messed with her senses.

“Geez, how much did you drink?”

“I had… I had a little.”

“You’ve been eighteen for - what, ninety minutes? And you’re already like this?” Catra chuckled and sat down again. “Didn’t take you for a lightweight.”

“I’m fine! I just need to… I’m gonna rest for a bit.”

“Please tell me you didn’t do anything you’ll regret in the morning.”

“Hm?” Adora tipped over onto the bed. “I regret not bringing you to my birthday party.”

“I didn’t wanna come. Not like I can drink anyway, you know that.”

Adora doesn’t respond, instead she just grabs hold of Catra’s hand, pulling on her lightly. Against her better judgment, she lies down next to her drunk friend, trying her best to not grimace at the smell.

“Heh.” Adora chuckled and nuzzled Catra, “Your ears are furry.”

“Well, yeah. All of me is furry.”

“Yay! All of you is furry.”

Catra felt herself getting pulled in closer. She didn’t particularly mind it, smell aside, but she knew Adora wasn’t herself at the moment and she didn’t want to find too much pleasure in something that might not last.

“Catra, you know what?”

“What?”

“You’re my best friend.”

“So you said, like a minute ago.”

“And I… I love you.”

“Cool, that comes with being a best friend I suppose.”

“No, like… I really love… Catra, I - I love you a lot.”

“Wait…” Catra leans back to look at Adora’s face, “Are you crying?”

She sighed as she slipped slightly out of Adora’s arms to get the upper hand on their embrace, looking closely into Adora’s eyes that were silently welling up with tears. Catra wiped away Adora’s tears with the back of her finger, the same way Adora had done to her several times when they were kids.

“You can’t let your guard down like this, Adora.”

“Why not?”

“Because bad people can exploit moments like that.”

“It’s okay, you’re here and you... You’re a good person.”

“I’m not so sure that I am…”

“Heh, you’re not making any sense.”

Catra doesn’t respond, she’d prefer not to ruin the moment further. Adora’s words of affection and trust stung inside of her. Without a word, she simply lets Adora rest her head on her chest as the two lay together.

“Your fur is nice, it’s like… It’s like a big…”

“If you say teddy bear I will scratch you.”

“Nooo, it’s like a big puffy sweater.”

“I think that simile might actually be worse.”

“Simiwhat?”

“Never mind, weren’t you going to rest?”

“I am resting, silly…”

“Then you should shut up.”

Adora’s eyes shut, her head still resting on Catra’s chest. In what seemed like a mere second the airheaded loudmouth had gone silent, sleeping softly. Catra carefully moved her head to the pillow, now laying face to face with her.

Her sleeping face was calm and beautiful, the messy blonde hair that was normally tied up in a ponytail was laying loose. In that moment, Catra felt an impulse. She moved her face in closer to Adora’s, only stopping herself when their lips were millimeters away from touching. She could feel the heat from her face.

Horrified at what she was about to do, she turned around, facing away from the girl she called her best friend. Once again she curled up, taking in the scent of her friend in secret as she felt tears well up from disgust at herself and the longing she felt. As she drifted off the sleep, Catra’s could only think one thing.

_ “I told you I wasn’t a good person.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I finally watched the She-Ra reboot. I love it. So, I was looking over character ages for the show and found out the main characters don't have any set ages, but that Noelle considers them to be "around 17/18 years old" and that gave me the idea of mixing Drunk Adora from the show with, well, actual drinking. So this is based on the premise that Adora turned 18 shortly before the events of the show.


End file.
